This invention relates to an improvement in cigarette filtering devices and particularly those devices which are prepackaged with water impregnated fibrous materials. More specifically, the present invention is designed to provide certain improvements over the filter structure illustrated and described in United States Letters Pat. Nos. 3,797,644 and 3,375,920. The cigarette filters described in the above mentioned U.S. Patents are intended for mass production. Consequently, it is important to minimize the expense of producing cigarette filters of the type therein described. The means for removably sealing the ends of these cigarette filters heretofore used involved techniques of significant expense. Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,644 there is illustrated a means for sealing the mouthpiece end of the filter with a stripable plastic film. Utilizing that sealing technique involves manufacturing steps over and above the manufacturing steps required to form the filter. More specifically, the technique therein disclosed requires the dipping of the already molded plastic shell into a plastic film forming material to form a stripable cover. This additional fabrication step thus involves the use of additional plastic material such, for example, as mixtures of cellulose acetate butyrate and dioctyl phthalate. Additionally, it involves delays in the manufacturing process for drying these covers.